Seeping Cold
by Kuro49
Summary: Light RK. A short little story of Kanda and Rabi as they stroll through the cold weather to get to their mission. As they marvel at their own life and what it really means to be alive. Slight humor and sadness.
1. Yuu's View

This is a chilly short story as the weather slowly gets colder and colder. Snow has fallen yesterday and the ground is still white. So this is what the cold has brought to me and this is what I will bring to you. A little light Rabi x Kanda. Kanda Yuu's POV. I don't own anything.

XXX

**Seeping Cold**

XXX

It's cold. It was really cold. My teeth would chatter and my hairs would rise on ends every time the wind howled by. What the hell am I doing in such a cold place?

Ya, what exactly was I doing in such a cold place?

I don't know, blame Komui. When I get back I am going to kill him.

I am going to slaughter him in the bloodiest way possible. Hmm… maybe I can carve a hole in his stomach as I pull his intestines out. Or maybe… I can even give him a few dozen cuts or so, and then I put him in Jerry's freezer. Then pull him out a few hours later, as he defrost he can feel the gentle nips of the stinging cuts. After I can even shake some salt on those bleeding wounds.

I couldn't help as my lips curled into a sadistic smirk.

"You look scary, Yuu-chan." A familiar voice commented in a strange tune.

A flash of red appeared from my side view; a blur of red, black, and white appeared right next to me as he latched his arm on to mine's.

"What do you mean, Rabi?" I looked at him; he was just a little taller than me. Surprise at how a few years of puberty can drastically change our bodies.

"I am perfectly happy…" I couldn't help as my smirk widen. The red head visibly winced.

"Yuu-chan, who is going to die this time?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and suspicion.

"No one in particular." I replied lightly as an image of the spectacled scientists with a Yoshi coffee cup came to mind.

Rabi didn't answer; I don't think he would have an answer to it anyways. It was silent for awhile, just the way I like it, until a certain red head broke it again.

"Ahh… where are we?" He wondered out loud, I could see the air he puffed out was white.

"Tch." I couldn't help but say as I rubbed my arms up and down.

"Cold, Yuu-chan?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

He was a few steps ahead of me; he started to walk backwards as he had his arms crossed behind his head. His lips curled into a smile as his eye twinkled in amusement.

"Don't call me that." I roughly told him as I wrinkled my nose in annoyance.

He gave a small chuckle. "Same old, same old Yuu…"

Each breath he took came back out as white puffs of air.

I rolled my eyes at him.

His features were so familiar to when he was young. His crisp red hair that was always held up by the headband, his green eye that would always sparkle with amusement as he silently laugh at a joke that no one would ever know.

Rabi is a rather mysterious being.

I don't think I would ever get him, I don't think I could ever understand this Bookman apprentice.

His happy go lucky attitude, was it real? In my view, I don't really mind.

Just as long as he is by my side to keep the gloom out of life till the end of my time, then I will be content.

I sighed deeply; a long drag of white puff came from my parted lips.

It looked like as if that was my soul that was leaving my body.

"Yuuuuu…" His voice drew me back to reality.

"Hmm?" I answered absentmindedly as my view was no longer glazed and I could see everything clearly once more, I could see his green eye just a little too close to my own.

I made a quiet yelp as I visibly backed away.

He tossed his head back and laughs out loud. He said in a sing song voice. "Yuu-chan is caught off guard."

"Shut up…" I gave him a glare as I gently shoved him aside as I continued to stride through the snow.

"Why is it so fucking cold…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Bad Yuu-chan, don't cuss so much…" Rabi wiggled a gloved finger back and forth in front of my face.

I took a hold of his finger with my hand and brought it up to my mouth. I parted my lips as he stared wide eye at me. He thought I wouldn't do it, just to prove him wrong I closed my mouth and bit his finger, hard.

He yelped in surprise and pain as I let go.

"YUU!" He stared at me as if I was crazy.

Maybe the cold finally did seep into my head.

"What?" I asked him with a bored look on my face as I started to walk again, leaving the shocked red head behind.

A small smirk crept on to my face.

"Yuu-chan, that hurts!" He complained as he caught up with me and he held up his gloved hands at me.

I rolled my eyes at how fast this red head can catch up with me.

"You deserve it." I plainly said.

"For telling you to stop cussing so much?!" He asked me with a still surprised look on her face.

I nodded as I didn't want to open my mouth to talk again.

"But swearing is bad, Yuu-chan." He pointed out with a shake of his head.

"Whatever." I mumbled lightly, but I knew he heard it.

"Now, Yuu-chan." He started. "Do you know what you are supposed to do?"

"Am I supposed to?" I raise an eyebrow at what kind of ideas is this red head getting to.

He gave a fake gasp as his lips tilted to a full bloom smile.

"You have to **kiss it** of course! Any dummy would know that!"

I almost slipped and fell straight into the snow at that one.

I stopped as Rabi came up right in front of me and stuck out the finger I bit.

"No." I refuse as the idea went through my head properly this time.

"Why not?" He asked with a pout on his rosy red lips. His cheeks were red from the cold; it seemed too much like a blush.

But this is Rabi we are talking about; he doesn't get embarrassed over things like this.

"Yuuuu…" His lips were pouted and his eye was glassy.

"Kiss it. Kiss it. Kiss it all better." He said.

"Tch." I couldn't help but say, this certain habit of mine's just won't change.

"Yuu-chan…" He began.

"Will you leave me alone if I kissed your finger?" I grumbled, he was getting on the last nerve that the cold hasn't gotten to yet.

He nodded like an eager child on Christmas.

I gave a heavy sigh; a long drag of white air came out again.

I slowly leaned down and planted my lips onto his finger. It was a light kiss on his pale finger tip.

I pulled back soon enough.

"Happy now?" I asked the red head as his lips curled into a bright smile.

"Yuu, my finger feels a lot better…" He said in a sing song tone.

"Let's go now." I said roughly as I took his arm and gently dragged him forward.

"We wasted enough time." I dryly commented.

All I could hear was a low chuckle coming from behind me.

We walked for quite a few minutes before he started to speak again.

"Yuu-chan," He began with my name, as always.

I didn't bother responding, knowing full well he would continue to speak his mind. It has been like this the last 10 years and I am sure it will continue to be like this.

"Are you cold?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"No." I shortly replied him.

The health of my body is not necessary to be of anyone else's burden. If I am cold then I should be the one that would feel the blistering cold, no need to bring in someone else to go through the same thing.

"You're lying." I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was pouting as he said it.

"I am fin—" I was interrupted as a piece of long white fabric was draped on to my neck.

"You** are** cold." He insisted. His hair poked out from behind me. He stepped forward and with my hand still on his arm he latched his arm with mine's. Slowly adjusting his scarf, he wrapped it tightly against both of our necks.

I just stood there in place as I let him do whatever he wanted.

"Warmer now?" He asked me as he buried his head into the crook of my neck.

"Whatever." I started to walk, he kept in pace with me.

I could feel as his hand burrowed itself into my pocket as he laced his fingers with mine's.

Our bodies felt warm against one another.

Our foot steps were unison as we continued on our mission. Looking back there was only white snow that dragged on for miles while our footsteps acted as decorations that marked our existence.

This slow walk through this icy land was just a phase in our life that was rare enough to have just the two of us in it. My destiny was for sure going to be different than his. This was now just a time where our destinies were entwined. It was just a part in our life, nothing but just cold moments that will past as soon as it began.

Our lives are merely specks in this world.

No one would grief for us and we won't have anything to leave behind.

He was just another Bookman apprentice and I was just another exorcist.

Just like the cold, it will leave as soon as spring begins.

XXX

The end came out kind of sad but well this is what happens when you turn the heat on high and the water in your body slowly evaporates… I am drinking hot water like crazy but my hands and feet are still freezing cold.

Hope you all like it. The next chapter will be written in Rabi's POV. Review?

Kuro


	2. Rabi's View

This is the second chapter; it is just the same story only in Rabi's POV. So enjoy if you like the first chapter. I think I made Rabi a little OCC but its hard working with Rabi's POV! XP I don't own anything as I say in every chapter I have ever written.

XXX

**Seeping Cold**

XXX

I brushed a stray strand of red from my eye.

The cold wind gently caressed my cheeks I couldn't help but snuggle deeper into my scarf. I looked forward, all I could see was the continuous stretch of snow white land.

I quickly hurried my steps, in order to catch up with Yuu-chan who was walking quite fast despite the fact that we were striding through rather heavy snow.

Standing just behind him I could see a strange look on his face. His bangs covered his eyes, I couldn't tell what he was feeling but the way his pink lips were I knew something was bad.

His lips were curled into a smirk.

"You look scary, Yuu-chan." I commented without thinking as I saw that evil smirk on his usually emotionless face. I couldn't help but feel a shiver going down my spine.

Yuu-chan is only normal when his face is blank; something has to be wrong when there are any sign of emotions. And an evil smirk is not the best thing you can get from Yuu of all people alive.

"What do you mean, Rabi?" He looked at me as he began.

"I am perfectly happy…" He finished his sentence; his aura was rather dangerous if I must say.

I paused for a second, Yuu…happy? I think I winced at that thought.

"Yuu-chan, who is going to die this time?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No one in particular." He replied lightly. I think whoever that is going to get hurt is someone I know.

Lets just hope is not me, I really do cross my fingers with that thought. Yuu didn't say anymore, I didn't really expect him to say anything. This was Kanda Yuu we are talking about; he is the cold and stoic human being… if you can still call him that.

The silence was too quiet for me, and being Rabi I cannot stand it.

"Ahh… where are we?" I absentmindedly asked as I saw a puff of white air come from my mouth.

"Tch." He answered as he rubbed his arms up and down.

He must be cold. He is wearing only a dress shirt underneath that exorcist jacket.

"Cold, Yuu-chan?" I asked with the tilt of my head, asking the obvious was part of Rabi's job after all.

I was walking backwards as I crossed my arms behind my head. A little stretch of my bones feel a lot nicer after being crammed in a train for a day or so. I couldn't help but smile as I look at my childhood friend.

"Don't call me that." He wrinkled his nose as he said that.

"Same old, same old Yuu…" I couldn't help but comment as he still hates my nick name even after so many years of me using it. I gave a light chuckle.

The sun in the sky gave me a chance to actually see Yuu properly.

He looked very much like the time when we first met. His long ebony hair was swaying side by side, in step with his own. His icy blue eyes were no match to anyone else's; it was like staring into burning ice. His face would always be etched with a frown.

Yuu was such an exotic creature.

His attitude was so cold to everyone. Was it real or was it just pretend?

I mentally shrug at that. His behaviors were only for him to understand. Maybe he doesn't even know why he acts this way. As long as he is here to keep my life a reality, whatever he is I would never care, neither would I want to understand what was really going on inside Yuu's mind.

He puffed out a long drag of white as he sighed deeply.

It looked to me as if that was his soul that was slowly leaving his body.

"Yuuuuu…" I murmured lightly as I saw his glazed eyes. I stopped walking and stood quite close to him.

"Hmm?" He answered absentmindedly as he was still deep in thought.

Staring deeply into his icy blue eyes, I couldn't see anything. It was just like a wall of ice. He must be thinking too hard, I marveled lightly to myself.

Suddenly he made a quiet yelp as he visibly backed away from me. I think he just noticed me.

I tossed my head back and laughed. I can't believe I just caught Yuu off guard, he was actually surprise to see me so close.

"Yuu-chan is caught off guard." I said in a sing song voice as my lips curled into a grin.

"Shut up…" He gave me a glare as he shoved my shoulder lightly. My grin was still in place.

"Why is it so fucking cold…" I could hear him murmur lightly.

"Bad Yuu-chan, don't cuss so much…" I caught up with him as I slowly wagged a finger back and forth to emphasize my point.

He took a hold of my finger and brought it close to his mouth. He paused; I know he wouldn't do it. Come on this was Yuu-chan, no way would he do something like this.

Never ever, impossible.

He brought it closer to his parted lips, he was just scaring me.

I stared at him wide eyed as he really did clamp his teeth on to my finger. I gave a loud yelp in pain and surprise as he let go of me.

"YUU!" I stared at him as if he was crazy, holding my injured finger close to my chest.

"What?" He looked at me dully as he started to walk away.

His face was so blank; it was as if he never did anything of the sort!

I bet you he was smirking at me right now. How harsh, Yuu!

"Yuu-chan, that hurts!" I complained as I quickly caught up with him. I held up my gloved hands at him.

"You deserve it." He plainly said.

"For telling you to stop cussing so much?!" I asked him, my mind slowly rewinding to why he bit me.

He nodded as if it made perfect sense. I almost fell into the snow for that.

"But swearing is bad, Yuu-chan." I shook my head as I started to walk next to him.

"Whatever." He mumbled lightly, I could clearly hear what he said.

"Now, Yuu-chan." I began, a little plan forming in my head. "Do you know what you are supposed to do?"

"Am I supposed to?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

My lips curled into a wide grin.

"You have to **kiss it** of course! Any dummy would know that!" I exclaimed brightly.

He looked really dumbstruck at what I just said.

Let's see if the cold really was getting to Yuu's head.

I stood in front of him as I stuck out the finger he bit.

"No." He quickly answered as the idea slowly went through his head.

"Why not?" I pouted; I could feel my cheeks were getting red, a little warm too. I waved it off; it can't be a blush it has to just be the cold.

"Yuuuu…" I dragged his name.

"Kiss it. Kiss it. Kiss it all better." I said as a small smirk appeared on my lips.

"Tch." He said. That certain habit of his was getting to become too much.

"Yuu-chan…" I said again.

"Will you leave me alone if I kissed your finger?" He grumbled, I knew I would get to him.

I quickly nodded my head.

I saw him sigh deeply; another long drag of white air came from his parted lips.

He leaned down and planted a light kiss on my finger tip. It felt like as if a butterfly landed on my finger.

He pulled back as he said with a small frown. "Happy now?"

"Yuu, my finger feels a lot better…" My lips curled into a bright smile as I replied in a rather amused tone.

I really do think the cold has gotten to his head but I couldn't help but smile though.

"Let's go now." He roughly said as he took a hold of my arm and gently dragged me along.

"We wasted enough time." He commented dryly.

I chuckled lightly as my lips tilted upwards into a very satisfy grin.

The two of us walked like that for a few minutes before my role decided that it was time for me to break the silence.

It was Rabi's job to break the silence, that happy go lucky attitude wasn't just for display. I had to make it work right?

"Yuu-chan," I began, with his name as always.

He didn't answer, but I know he wouldn't bother to. It was my role to break the silence and it was his role to at least pretend he wasn't interested in what I was about to say. Things have been like that for as long as we have been together, it was just a silently mutual commitment the two of us share.

"Are you cold?" I asked him after a pause.

"No." He replied shortly.

"You're lying." I didn't even have to look at him to know he was lying; it doesn't take a lot to know when Kanda Yuu doesn't want you to be involved. I pouted at him, even though I know he wouldn't see it.

"I am fin—" He started but I decided to interrupt him before he turns into a freezing Popsicle. It may not be my business but as Rabi I will make it my own business if I have to, and that is what I will just do.

I leaned closer to him as I draped my long white scarf around both of our necks.

"You** are** cold." I insisted as I latched my arm with his as he was still holding on to my arm. Slowly I adjusted the scarf so we were both wrapped nicely with it.

He didn't move as he allowed me to do whatever I wanted.

I stopped fussing with the scarf once I was satisfied with the outcome.

"Warmer now?" I asked him as I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"Whatever." He answered as he started to walk, tugging me along.

I inched my hand into his pocket, finding his fingers I laced mine's with his.

He didn't object, my mask smiled as it mirrored what I really felt inside.

A fire in the cold winter land.

Our bodies were warm against once another as we walked side by side, making our way to our mission's destination. Our life follows a different track; this was just a phase that both our tracks go through the same point. Our life was going to be very different from one another. This was just another moment where the two of us are lucky enough to come across each other.

We were merely passing by; we leave nothing behind as we take nothing away.

He was just another exorcist as I was just another Bookman apprentice.

Just like the cold, it will go as soon as spring comes.

XXX

I can't believe I was able to finish this in just an hour and a half! –Thumbs up- I am such a miracle worker! Hope you all like it; I am still opening this story as I am not sure whether I should do another chapter, this time in third person's view. But it may get kind of boring… Well review as I think about it!

Kuro


End file.
